Tears of the reborn
by Akanami no Kiku
Summary: So I got this idea in the middle of the night of a fanfiction and I thought it was cool so click if you want tell me what you think. adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah I came up with this out of pure boredom. So for give me for spelling mistakes. I'm tired and need sugar so tell me what you think. Flames welcome, so on ward.**

**Demons**

_Thoughts_

Speech/story

Animal speech

**Namida **

I was normal. I was a Naruto otaku, not that important. I was a straight A student, thirteen years old I was taking high-school classes. But compared to the rest of the worl that was nothing much. I had some research to do for a science research paper. I was slowly walking to the public library about three miles from my house. My mind was lost in fanfiction idea to talk about with Isabella tomorrow at lunch. Me you ask well for the sake of sanity call me Izz. A nick name that came up and stuck to me like super glue. I was so caught up I didn't see the two groups on either side of the library street, one red the other blue. But all too soon I heard the gun shot.

Then I was falling. I dropped my research paper, manga books, novels, my red fanfic binder, and algebra text book. It was all I'd brought with me. The strangest thing was that there was no pain. I lied on the side walk bleeding out... Dying. By standers came to try to help. I thought of all the thing that were wrong with this. I wouldn't see mother again the last thing I said to her was a hurried 'good bye' so I could go to the library to start my report and talk with my friends who were waiting for me. I wouldn't become that lawyer my friends would need to bail them out when-not if they-got into trouble. I could say good by to that high school trip to Jamaica I only started saving up for last week.I hated most of all didn't even write that fanfiction idea I was such in deep thought. Then there was the just the fact I was dying. That my friends sucked.

I don't know when I became aware of my surroundings but what I noticed first was that it was dark. I personally had nothing against the dark. This also proved to my theroy that heaven was a myth. So this had to be hell... It was kind of...Dull? So I looked into the darkness til' I was bored how long that took I don't know. I soon dwelled on my mortal life I was clearly in spirit form since I felt no cold, heat, hunger, or fatuige. I thought back on my algebra homework oh well I kept up B-average in the class. Then one day-or was it year- there was light. I got up and at first I walked then ran towards it. I didn't know why weather it was human nature weather I was human or night or maybe it was subconsious? Any way When I reached the light it blinded me and was again was plunged into darkness.

I was warm. I still felt no pain but at least I felt. I was imerged In some kind of gel? There was a rope I grapped only to let go in pure shock. It was a cord. I was in womb. Grrrreeeeaaaat. Now I could only think what did I do to anger the Kami's so much. I kicked out in frustration. _"I'm in a damn womb!! What the fuck man!!"_ I kicked out again. Then I heard a voice, a sweet voice, a kind voice almost musical. "Hey you in there you'll be out soon enough!!" She sound stern but also playful. I decided then and there she had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in any life. She giggled then sung a wordless and haunting song, I began to do somthing I couldn't remember doing in an eternity. I slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this chapter 2 in this story so if your still not interested this should peck your interest if anything at all if not oh well I don't care I 'm doing this for fun and for my self. Flames Are welcome I own no naruto characters or places. That is all.**

_Sign languge_

**Demons**

Speach/story

_Thoughts_

I had the most restfull sleep ever to wake up to find the woman who I guess was now my mother to be in labor. Isn't that a wonder ful thing to wake up to? Well it took a few hour and in the end I was bawling my head of the problem. Not a sound cma eout of my mouth. I was mute thats perfect. Thank you Kani for making life worse. Well I got a good look at my 'mother'. She had blond hair and green eyes. Wait a minute it took a minute to place her face but then it hit me. _"Holy shit that's Naruto's mom!!" But where's Naruto? If he's not here then...Oh shit"_ Then in came Minato. Damn I was going to be the kyuubi's human container. Kami you just hate me don't you? Well then my 'mom' started singing. That same wordless song. I started crying. The realization that she was going to die dawned on me. I was cursed. To weep for those in pain, and shed no tears for my self. I looked in to her kind eyes leting the haunting notes drift into my mind and forever stay with me. She handed me to Minato. Held me tight gave on final smile and died. No final words or exchange or effectio. She just trusted him to care for all that remained of her on this earth, such was the way of the shinobi. He looked at me with sad blue eyes and saw the reflection of my self. In short I was a female Naruto. "Your name will be forever more be Namida. Uzimaki Namida. For your tears of inosence." Then we left and the elders began to perpare me for the sealing. I struggled and changed the seal creating a mental link with the kyuubi. I would find this out later. the battle was out of my view but the elders were edgy. The sealing happend so fast all I was aware of unimaginable pain. Never had I felt somthing like this before it was horrible in short. In the end Minato was hunched up over me and he whispered his final words. "Let Namida be known as hero to this village. Let her nothing mare then that." He bent down and whispered so only I could hear. "Forgive me." Then he died and the tears fell from my eyes and I diped into the safty of the darkness of my dreams.

In the darkness I found myself to be in the tnnels and caves of my mind. _"Note to self: Redecorate the inside of my mind. More gothic themes and weapons. Also include rock music."I_ laughed at my thoughts._ "Hold on laugh?"_ Ignored it and followed the energy source I knew to be the kyuubi. It toke I think 15 minutes to reach his cave. He thrashed for about 5 minutes til' he noticed me. **"You gaki release me!! Raaaarrrrhh!!" **"Uh let me think about that... No." **"You dare defile me the Kyuubi no yoko!!" **"Pretty much." I knew he was pissed but hell this was to much fun to pass up. He thrashed a bit but subsided to glare at me. A few minutes of this I got pissed. "For the love of Kami above what dammit!!" **"You shall release me gaki!!"** "You baka if I did that I'd die. I 've done that once already and I've reborn only a day so screw you teme!!" he growled and thought it over. **"So what do you want?"** he said finally. "Well if you give some of your power I'll try to get you aphysical form. You wont be free from my body and you can't go to far from me. But I'd think it'd be better then staying in here." **"Fine!! How long!?"** "A year and a half." I fazed out back into the darkness. **"And kit call me Nagata."** He said in a soothing voice. This was the beging of how Nagata became my first and only father. But that's anouther story for another time.

I woke hours later with the Hokage over my crib. I made what little sounds I could which was a whimper. He picked me up slowly. He looked older than he was only hours before. He fed me from a bottle it was cold milk. Thank Kami. If it had been warm I would spit it up I knew it. I felt his concern for me. He was unaware I knew what was going on. I didn't really know what happend to Naruto in the early years. I recall he was chased by the villagers, half starved, and homless for a time but that was it. Living on the streets wouldn't be hard. Hey if I could survie in the woods the streets couldn't be to hard. Hopfully any way. I finished the bottle quickly, I was suprised how fast I finished it off and how full I was. This was how the first year went for me. I spent time mentally building up chakra reserves and making Nagata a physical form.

Like she promised when she was 1 and a half she made it possible. It was a shame she was in the orphanage and freaked everybody in the place with making a minture kyuubi the size of a horse. To say that they were shocked was the offical under statment of the year. Sarutobi came to inspect the damage kyuubi was eating same fish that had been frying and I was on the floor sucking my thunb in some orange shorts and white tank top, blue sandals on my feet. I was looking out the window. I had long blonde hair that went to the middle of my back and black tear drop earings on small silver chains. This and the signiture whisker markers, that and elongated fangs completed my look. I was small for my age but not as small as I could have been. I had the inosence that all children had. But when you looked at me in the eyes you saw something. Violence, intellagance, somthing what ever it was people didn't like it.

To say that sarutobi was speech less to say the least was an understatement . It took a few minutes for him to get his bearings. "Na...Namida come here pl...please" He said nervously. I got up on my already well exersized legs and walked over to him thumb still in my mouth. The Hokage had taught me the basics of Anbu sign languge which I picked up pretty well so he bent down to me to ask me the general questions. "Tell me girl who's your friend?" he asked eyeing the Nagata warily. _"Friend is demon. Friend play."_ I replied best I could. "What does he want Nami-chan" A nickname only he used. Anbu came through the door and moved cautiously around the room. _"Not end."_ I said trying to get my point that he didn't want to die. Thankfully he understood. "Can you make him leave?" _"He is not free. Stay with. Won't go. Stay with."_ I told him. I wanted Nagata around he was good company and told the most gory stories I'd ever heard. He looked frightend, absolutly scared I didn't know weither it was that I refused to listen to him, or that he wasn't going to get rid of the mini kyuubi. After this Nagata picked me up by the back of my shirt and used his chakra to put me to sleep.

Normal POV 

After Namida was put to sleep Nagata used one of his three avalible tails as a blanket. He looked at the Hokage long and hard. **"Your weak in your old age. You can't get rid of me as long as I'm here. Do you think she trusts you? I've been whispering in her ears since I was impirsoned in her. She trusts me and only me, and she will most likely never open her heart to the people of the village. She fears the pain she will have to suffer. Once she leaves the walls of this place what portection will she have? Nothing but the clothes on her back. I won't die due to the insolence of her own people. So I'm here to stay." **Sarutobi had faced many chalanges in his life but none was like the wisdom that the nine tails spoke now before him. He'd hoped that the answer to this proublem would com e when the child was older but now he could not avoid it. He knew that even now many wished the child dead. It was not her fault. In his lessons of teaching her Anbu sign languge he saw that she had much to say. She was curious and asked as many questions as she was able in her limited knowledge. He sighed he was truly to old for this. He looked at the sleeping child, she was at peace as she always was when asleep. When awake she was vigilent looking at everyone and thing intensly. "I don't know what to. I'm old and not sure what the child needs. She is different and always will be. She may never be accepted here in the village. But there is nothing for me to do but try and take care of the child."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you people for looking at my stories. This one is the most popular so far. Fo that reason I decided to get off my lazy but and type up this chapter. For my sole and first reveiwe thank you!! I dedicate this chapter to you tell me what you think, ne? -**

**Well disclaimer:**

**If I owned Naruto you wouldn't be reading this and Naruto would be even more insane then it already is.**

**Thanks to ****Luffly Emi**** hope you like this because this chapter's for you. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

  
**

_Sign languge_

**Demons**

Speech/story

_Thoughts

* * *

  
_

The next few years with Nagata were-in short- hell.

He would abandon me with out food or water in some sunless part of the forest.

Leave me to fend for myself on a near by mountain.

Threw me off a cliff. TWICE!!

Oh, then he he taught me to speak to animals, not be fore tossing me into a snakes den though.

In short I gained a certain level of respect/hate.

When we made way back to the village I saw the change at once. The people had not yet risen for the day. It was quiet and calm. I knew each step to the hokages office by heart. When I was in infant form I had been carried to and fro there. The rustle of the leaves and Nagata's steady step as he walked besides me. I wore long orange baggy pants, a long white sleeved dress shirt, a black sleeveless trench coat, normal ninja sandel in the classic blue, and some rip off Orochimaru earings. My eyes changed with my training, my whisker marks were longer and deeper in color, and my hair was a longer deeper shade of blond and my skin not so tan anymore. Though I was very child like in appearance and I was shorter then most four year old.

We walked and I remembered the things I saw from the arms of the Anbu who carried me to and fro.

The laughter of children.

Men and women going about their work.

And then the looks.

The glares of evil and hate in their eyes, even amoung the children.

_" I'm real tired I hope we can find a place for the night."_ I signed to Nagata as I let out a tired yawn as we made way to the red buildings main entrance.

It would be strange.

_"Three years..." _I thought. _" A long time to be away. I wonder if he'll be surprised?"_

Nagata's mental link with me made him hear my thoughts. This one made him snort in amusement. I sent a small glare at him for listening to my musings.

I put on a small smile as he pouted. He was in reality a shadow clone filled with Nagata's chakra. It was with the chakra he could control the clone from being sealed in side me. He did a quick shape change.

It was a interesting thing. He could change to even be the human shape he was when I first met him. He could be bigger smaller change his fur color. The one thing he couldn't do was change his eyes. He hated that but after a week-where he did nothing but complain-he got over it.

He was two feet tall and five feet long. His fur was a glowing white with a little gold tint and his eyes the still that blood red. He was so majestic. You would've thought he was a spirit. Or if you were a paranoid villager with common sensed you know he was a demon.

We enter the building and after three minutes I finally got the intern attention.

She stared at me for a full twenty seconds before he ran off in a fear.

Greeeeaaatt.

After that I made my way to the Hokages office... getting lost three times on the way.

I stood there for a few moments then I knocked patiently and waited. Then Sarutobi opened the door he looked around up then down.

"Nami-chan? " he asked his voice hoarse. He looked like he lost ten years of his life.

_"Konichiwa ji-san"_ I signed.

"Kami. You're really back." he whispered. He hugged and I felt his pain and he cried. Then I to cried as I felt his pain rip my soul in two.

It was my curse.

The horrible fate I have. To feel and cry fo the pain of others. To be a silent living ghost that reaches out to others, but she her self can not be touched.

That was too poetic, even for me.

**"Enough kit." **Nagata said to me. I nodded in response. **" I have brought this kit here om her own choice and matters. She wishes to join the Ninja Academy. We've made plans to have as little contact with the villagers that I belive is right. No one will tell me different."** He growled out the last sentence to make his point. He then began to push me towards the door.

"Wait" Sarutobi said softly. Then he began seriously in a desperate tone. "There is some one I need Namida to meet. If I can just take a few moments of your time that's all." he pleaded.

Nagata thought it over then nodded.

The Hokage wasted no time and practicly flew out the dooor in such a rush. Leaving me staring as the dust trail he left behind. I took a look at the office. In the first year of my life this was where I lived. In a small white, willow wood crib. I would see dozens of people each day. Most ninja others villager or children. Some would look at me most often with tears in my eyes and seemed frighten or said horrible curses.

I recalled one time when Kakashi came to visit. He came every day for a week. On the last day when the Hokage left for a few minutes he picked me up. I was in a rem sleep so when he picked me up the pain was horrible.

The loss.

Anger.

Fear.

It was so powerful. So I cried.

And to both my and his suprise he started crying as well. He held me close and he came to understand something at that moment. I was so small, I was a silent child filled with silence and pain. Pain that was no my own.

He never came back after that.

After my trip down memory lane Sarutobi burst through the door. The were council men at his heels but before they could utter a single word of protest he moved from the door way.

Holy shit.

It was Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've learned today that boredom is both a friend and disease. It's also a way to get me to type up my fanfics. S o for any one who's taken a look at this thank you kindly. But you know it wou;d make me even happier if you all woul review. Just so you know.**

**Well this chapter is brought to you by boredom beware it is deadly in high doses.**

**Enjoy my peeps enjoy. **** ^-^ **

_Sign languge_

**Demons**

Speach/story

_Thoughts_

We could just stare at each other.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

Stare.

Blink.

"Who are you?" he said. Kami I was in shock and so was he apparently.

Sarutobi bent down near Naruto and told him softly, "Naruto this is Namida and she's your Imouto."

So old dude in of the council don't know his name found the balls to speak. "Sarutobi do you have any ide-"

"SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That my friends was Naruto. And for the sake of arrgument no I didn't give him sugar when no one was looking...but it is a good Idea. He ran up to me paoked me prodded me. He was like a sugar high monkey. The thouhgt made me do my silent laughter. It's werid when I laugh. It was like you knew some joyous sound should come out. But none did. I mean even Nagata was freaked out when he frist heard me in person laugh. It even disturbed me even a bit and it was my life. I faintly remebered that in my past life my laugh could light up room. My life was filled with pure happiness and so was my laughter.

_"Konichwa Anki"_ I signed to him.

That stoppd him.

"What?" he said in pure and utter confusion.

I laughed again it was funny st see as a hyper monkey and then confused as a straight guy in gay bar. Yes he as that in shock. I looked at the council members shortly. I could see so many emotions it wasn't even funny. I could see in their eyes fear, not that surprising. A bit of pitty, like I need any from them. Oh then I saw guilt, yes peple guilt in the eyes of the very people who wanted to kill me. Not very pleasent I'll tell you. I was mute and some fat dude was trying to shove a kunai into my gut. Thank god one of the other kids woke up and screamed. Not the way I wanted to spend my first birthday. But any way guilt, oh the guilt trip they wre in for when I got a bit older. Oh yes they were going to wallow in their guilt. Afetr these devien thoughts I tunned my self back to The Hokage and Naruto.

"You see Naruto," he started slowly to get the blond to listen no doubt."Namida can't speak. She nevr has been able to even when she was born. So she learned sign languge to be talk to others. You'll be able to learn it to in time. And You'll be glad to learn that she and Nagata will be living with you." He gave a smile as he ran over and nearly hugged me to death. True enough the look on his face was priceless but he almost broke a few of my ribs.

Then he spouted nonsense of how cool this was, on he was going to tell every one in the whole village tha he had a sister. Afetr that it became questions, my favorite game, toy, place, and food. By this time the council people left to try to find some way fix this mess that was their fault as well as the old man's. I had to guess he was a year older than me.

That lucky son of bitch.

I took a good look at him. He too had the whisker marks I guess that was a family thing. He was slight tanner than me, alittle taller but not much. His hair was also a lighter color meaning he spent a lot of time in the sun. My hair color was very dark because I spent half my life in a lightless forest. An elder or two stayed behind to voice their protests but then I glared with so venom they ripped on their hurry to get out.

The the rest of the morning was spent with the old man doing paper work and me and Nagat teaching Naruto the basics of Anbu sign languge. Nagata was a big help with the translations. Naruto couldn't stp staring at him though I guess he thought that a talking fox was pretty cool. Wonder what he would say if her knew that he and me were the cause of our parents deaths? Well I'll wait a few days til I test that out. He was so hyper. Why wasn't I like that? Was it because in my past life I wasn't blonde, or was it because I couldn't speak? I'll have to test that later. So after the major paper work was done Sarutobi got up and streched it was the strangest thing I ever saw the man do I swear.

"I know," said when he was done. At this time me and Naruto were staring at him eith wwerid looks on our faces.

"Well all go out for ramen. That'll fix us up." Naruto wasted no time in dragging all of us to his favorite ramen stand.

After that we came to mansion where I would be living with Naruto.

It was huge.

Period.

Naruto talked about alot of things after the old man left us to bond. He talked aobut him self. He was two years older then me. Damn he was short. At a soon to be 7 on the 21st of October this month. My birthday in this world being a full ten days. He told me of the people he knew. Tenchi the man who ran the ramen shop and his daughter Ayame. Of man who hung out by the hot springs. Damn that Hentai. Then there was the'creepy-dude-who-hangs-out-near-the-house-when-I'm-not-hear'. That my friend I know is Kakashi. He talked about other people and kids his age. Shikamar, Ino, and the pinked haired Sakura. He will die before he has a crush on that pink haired slut(nothing against the sakura fans). The he whispered so only I could hear, though we were the only people besides Nagata.

"I know about the demon too." he said so quietly that I wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for my demon fox hearing.

Then I froze.

He knew. How in the hells did he know!?!?!?!?!

He watched my reactions carefully I knew. it ws shock, fear, then understanding. I looked him dead in eyes and waited. He then hugged me. He was so happy that I didn't fear him or hate him or anything. He was crying. " You know," he said tears in his voice." You know that when I was born the same thing almost happened to me. They said that the Kyuubi attacked om my birthday too. But they say he got away before it got away. I thought you would hate me. Because you know if Tou-san had been a little faster it would be like you instead of how it is now. But they said it was a miracle. I love Imouto. I loved Kaa-san and Tou-san too. I happy that they left me to take care of you though." He pulled away and smiled at me.

He wanted to be a big brother. An aniki. My aniki. He wanted to portect me. I would let him too, he would be because he was guilty. Not to mention this was his show. I would just be a big part of it. I would let him take care of me, but. Oh yes but. There would be so many changes that I was sure the boy would cry blood. No ramen for breakfeast, healthy foods, and no damn Sakura. Oh yes he would take care of me but first he would take care of him self. He gave me the last bit of the tour leading me to my room.

"Kaa-san always said that you would be a girl. Tou-san never belived her. So here it is." He was nervous. I guess wondered if I would like the room. Or if I'd ever be in it. He opened the door and...

Of all the unholy...

It was perfect.

There was pen paper and silks.

There were fox plushes and kimono's it was a girls room.

I was jumping and skipping touching any and every thing. I found my inner blond that day. And boy was she happy. I made mental note for me and Naruto to never have sweets period. I knew that doing this wouldn't help me for shit. I had sugar in veins man, it was like drugs only legal. But any way skipping and jumpimg having fun. Naruto laughed with me and he showed me the books I had in my room. I knew most of old tales of japan but these things were awesome. We sat there for hours, I let him have that sibling bonding thing. Then I almost drew the line when he wanted to take a bath together.

Hell I still had a sense of privacy.

But he was truely a master of the puppy pout.

So now here I was as he wshed my hair for me.

"Imouto you know what, I'm really happy your here. I can't go outside to play because the old man says I've gotta study. I stay here all the time and do every thing by myself. But no w that your here I won't be alone. And you won't be alone either. We'll be together always." He whispered.

He reminded me of my brothers in my past life. I loved them all so much. I thought, wished that thoose peacefull summer day would never end. I wanted time to stop. It was when life was perfect. But then one by one the left. They grew up moved on. The did some horrible things. One or two even died. I wonder what where my friwnds and family doing. Did they miss me? Where they crying over me? Where they happy? We got out and dressed into our pj's. Naruto had his infamous pengiune cap. While I had a poanda bear one. I spared a laugh at that and so did he. We went to my room. For the first time in a long time I felt my mentel age. The stress caught up to me.

I was so tired that I didn't mind that Naruto slept with me in my bed.

That was what Aniki's where for after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Izz: Well this is chapter 5. I'm really happy that this random thought I got in my head is so popular. t makes me think I should drink caffine more often. But my friends say that IF I do something crazy they have no means in it happening. And It only fun to do crazy shit with crazy people. If you don't understand that you know not the ways of the insane.**

**Well I know own Naruto. **

**If I did...**

**Lets not talk about that.**

**I might scare you.**

* * *

I woke up to from the weird fest that is my mind's strange hope of dreams. It was so weird. I was watching the impossible. My parents of my past life together. Only some of my brothers weren't there. Instead they were replaced with there strange kids I'd never seen. They all looked so happy. Like how we used to be before the dark days of my life. When the fights started. Before the yelling, the crying, and the cold. The cold of being lost. The things that they said that is wasn't my fault, that it would be ok. They were lies.

I snapped from stuper to see Naruto sleeping all-as my past mother would have said- discombobulated**(I really think I didn't spell that right)**

I laughed at his sprawled out position next to me on the extra large futon.

I wish I could laugh.

I moved my self from my place grabbing a kimono shirt and black baggy knee length pants. I procceded to take a shower and dress as quiet as a mouse. It wasn't even daylight. Nagata said I was a sunchild. One who rose and fell with the sun. He'd ave a looooooonnnng string of profanities to find me up so damn early. I thought it wonderful to wake up to the silence that I was sure to be peace. True peace and happiness the silence was wonderful, to watch now as I used a orange hair tie to pull back my pain fully combed hair the sun rise. To as I tied a red ribbon around my neck see the fall trees on fire with color as pure golden sunlight came to greet the new day.

Screw whatever the fox bitch had to say. At this time of day. It was like all the evils of the world had fade away in to the fall tress unearthreal(is this a word?) flame of leaves and sunlight. I know I sound chessy but I lived in the type of place even during my training with Nagata that I could lose my breath at the morning and evening twilight when it was late fall. It was the earths own fire.

And the best part was that no one would ever see it but me. I knew for a fact that the people in this village ninja or not didn't get up until the show was over.

I sighed and made way to make breakfeast and lunch as I knew two things for sure at this moment.

One: I was hungry and when Naruto woke up he'd be hungry.

Two: I had to make a decent meal or else I'd be eating ramen. I love the stuff sure but It's not healthy.

I made way to the kitchen to find the place was oldly cold. That and Nagata was sleeping ontop of the frige. I gave him a silent sigh and made a light salad for breakfeast and made rice and chinesse style fried chicken. Then just cause I found some potatoes I made frenck fries. When I fixed up our bags for school and filled the bentos as much as possible Naruto came down dressed but not all there.

"Ohayo Imouto" he said in a slured and sleepy way of speech.

"Ohayo Aniki" I signed to him warming milk for Nagata. Who jumped from his perch and transformed into a silver version of him self up to my knees with black tipped paws and tail. It was like he was dipped in ink. If I'll admit anything though he was majestic and beautiful in every sense of the word demon or not. He grumbled to me mentally about needing to find some more appreciated person to make him steak in the mornings. I let him PMS. Not like I cared I mean true my training was a year or so from finished but hell. If was the right size or so I could easily fight even one of the sannin.

No to say I would win, but you get the picture.

I sat down gave silent thanks and ate my salad with mild intrest as I saw Naruto eat the the dish looking a bit green himself. It was most likely because he had never eaten it before in his life. I gave him a smile. It made him feel better and he ate secounds because of it. Such a strange one that one. But I guess I was no better. He wore a black kimono shirt a pair a orange baggy pants and red hair tie holding back his blond locks. We looked near alike If only he'd brushed his hair. Then we'd be twins in a sense.

I could only smile though as he looked me over, gave me my bag and even insisted he help me put on my sandels. I wished I could speak and tell him thank you. To bad.

I found myself instead making the only sounds I could. You see when I was fairly sure no one was around I tried to find and form a vocal communication. I found I could hum. So I hummed that same mornful tune I'd heard when I was born in this world. Naruto looked at me as I sang or hummed the tune as we walked in silence. I loved silence which is why I use the word so much. The fact was that the morning fires from the light of the sun and the bright color of the leaves faded the song had a peaceful air to it. When winter came it would have harshness to it if nothing more. It change with the season. But the seasons people even this moment now as I held my Aniki's hand as we slowly walked to school. The all ran toghter. They were all different and the same. Just like the time I spent watching the harvest's fire came to life.

They were moments that I would never give up and could never be taken.

The were breif but they happened again and again.

It was true art.

I hope I don't became an artist nin.

I can't draw or paint for shit.

We slowly arrived at the school gates. I didn't pay any attention to the speech just stood there as was expected. This was dull. Nagata stood next to me looking for any threats that he might have found... **unwanted**. I waited and soon the old man's long winded speech done I went over to the swings and sat my but in one as Naruto got behind and pushed. This felt right brother and sister together as they should were watching, the would be a fun. That much I knew seeing a young Sasuke in one section of the school yard. Him and a giggling Ino and Sakura. God this was weird. Knowing their stories to a point but not knowing my own. Well I didn't miss the looks or whispers that were said. The spoke to show that the were talking about me and wanted me to hear. Screw them to hell for all I care. The adults watched their children with sorrow at me being in their lives. The stupid people need to get a brain, or a sense of reality what ever was better. The old man came by and watched us. He seemed to be proud and happy at our progress.

He's most likely thinking he's way too old for this shit.

Nagata was snikering at the thought as he lied down in the roots of a near by tree.

I'm too old for this shit. Demon, death, live what did the gods want from me? I turned my head to see the unknown kid eat some of his snot.

I'm so way to old for this shit.

Why me?

* * *

**Hope you like it and I know it's chessy I'm gonna time skip soon though and I thought it was important. Please review and give me Ideas because I'm gonna fly through to the grauduation soon so tell me what stuff you want to happen be fore I time skip. Thank you!!! ^-^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay it's almost newyears so I should put up some chapters. Well I found my spring of motivation (did I spell that right?). So this is the next wonderful chapter of ****Tears of the Reborn.**** I am the tired but for my few readers this is for you!!!! I'm sorry it's kinda short.  
**

**I don't own Naruto what I would do if i did....**

**....**

**....**

**I'd rather not talk about that.**

**

* * *

**

_Sign languge_

**Demons**

Speech/story

_Thoughts

* * *

  
_

In the years that came before me and Naruto became genin we went through a lot of bullshit. It was a word that Nagata used whenever he heard a lie. He mostly used it when Naruto was trying to prove he didn't let the last carton of milk go bad. That and he wasn't the one who pranked the Uchiha compound last week.

Yeah... Bullshit.

Over the years the villagers had tried more than once to kill, strangle, drown, and burn me to death. Naruto saw when they tied me to a pole to burn me to death. It wasn't the easiest thing for a seven year old to see. Let alone happening to his five year old sister. He cried by my bedside for the three days it took for me fully heal. Nagata paid a visit to the 'culprits' who had tried to kill me. The were never heard from again...ever.

Then there was the time some Iwa nin came into our house and tried to kill us. Nagata had a lot of fun that day. Both me and Naruto spent reasonable amount of time in the bathroom blowing chunks. The Iwa nin....It took week to scrub what was left of them off the walls. Sarutobi was in a decent amount of shock.

The academy days were fun Nagata chasing Ino and Sakura. Making friends with Shikamaru and Shino the lazy smart guy and the bug dude. They were cool when you got down to it. The didn't talk much and spending time with me and my brother they spoke more were more wild. And the pranks. It's not every day that you see three ANBU no pants or underware hanging upside down covered in glitter hearts from the third hokage monuments nose. Yes the thirds nose. It was worth every hour cleaning up the mess.

Now here we were. Naruto and me sat in the back row as he and Nagata fought over who was the better tracker wolf or dog. Men the fight over the stupidest things. I found that coming to this world had seriously screwed with the story line. Neji was still a cold bastard but his dad was still dead. Hinata was nto as shy but her sister Hanabi was though. Itachi was still around he made a bad habit of sneaking around and looking out for us. That in turn made Sasuke hate our guts. Screw the emo bitch go home crying to mommy see if I care. So what if his brother liked my innocent act and my idiot brother more then his suck up self.

So after all the shit I caused and screwed with the Akatsuki was still around. The villagers were still out to kill me. Th choice was plain as day. We had to leave. Use and age changing jutsu to look younger be younger find a S-class nin to teach us their legacy and come back in three to five years. The plan was simple to the point and with the Uzuzmaki's dumb luck would be on route my sundown. Nagata broke from the heated conversation to give me a look. I gave a shrug he knew it was true. I got Naruto's attention and told him the plan.

He looked doubtful he was only seven but he wanted what was best for his little sister. We would come back in five years at most no one would cry or miss us too much. When school was over we left and packed clothes, food, and other personal things. I took a lot of our mothers things kimmono's, jewlery, and training scrolls yeah I loved our families secret jutsu. Nagata would hunt for most our food and he gave us both a hell's version of training. We left a note and escaped through the woods we meet on our way out..................

Aksuna no Sasori.

This would be fun.

I hope.

* * *

**Short I know but at least it's something. Be happy with it RxR THANKYOU!!!!**


	7. AN

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**ALERT!!!!! **_

_**Sorry readers who thought this is an update but instead it is a warning. I'm sad to say I will not be updating til the end of the month at least.**_

_**Sorry but I'm going out of the country and will have no phone or computer but I will but in at least two-three updates after I come back and get my barings.**_

_**This is also why I haven't been able to update lately as the panick and rush of packing has been putting on stress. Gods help me in this torture.**_

_**But I'll be laying on the beach and getting new Idea's while I'm off.**_

_**So sorry see you in three weeks,**_

Hinata of the Red Spring


	8. an again

**ALL OF MY STORIS ARE ON HOLD AND WILL BE UNTIL I GET INTERNET AGAIN WHEN I PLACE THEM OF HOLD YOU'LL KNOW.**

**HINATA OF THE REDS SPRING**

**SOOO SOOORRRRRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. discontinued

Hey everyone so yeah I know I haven/t updated in a while. Well I'm going through quite a few things in the time since my last post my house was broken into twice. My sister has been pregnant and is expecting soon. School is pounding on as the end of the year closes in and worst of all, an all time slump of writers block I'm goin to be discontinuing this and other stories and in the next few hours some, might even be deleted the ones that remain, are up for grabs for any that want to be adopted but that's that. In all honesty I wasn't really up for writing but I had Ideas that I wanted to post up but it was and is fun. I'm thinking about only doing one-shots from here on out.

So sorry Readers,

Hinata of the Red Spring


End file.
